clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Inferno Tower
The Inferno Tower card is unlocked from the P.E.K.K.A.'s Playhouse (Arena 4). It is a single-target, medium-ranged defensive building with moderate hitpoints and various damage stages. An Inferno Tower card costs 5 Elixir to deploy. The Inferno Tower's damage increases over time as it remains focused on a single target. Strategy *The Inferno Tower is extremely effective against high hitpoint troops such as Giants, Balloons, Golems, Hog Riders, Lava Hounds, P.E.K.K.A.s, and Bowlers due to its intensified damage over time. If placed correctly, the Inferno Tower can counter an entire Royal Giant push, burning the Royal Giant quickly if not countered with Zap, Freeze, or any other card that can stun/reset the Inferno Tower. *To effectively counter the Inferno Tower, swarm it with numerous, low Elixir cost units such as Spear Goblins or Skeletons. Due to the fact it can only burn one target at a time and its slow re-targeting speed, the troops will overpower and outnumber the Inferno Tower and eventually destroy it. *It takes about 6 seconds for the Inferno Tower to reach its full damage capabilities but due to the one-second server delay, it is a good idea to cast Zap on the fourth second of the Inferno damage build up. *Since the Inferno Tower is vulnerable to swarms of units such as the Skeleton Army, prepare or play a card that deals area damage such as the Wizard to protect it from swarms of low hitpoint troops. **However, this can still be countered by high damage spells such as the Rocket or Lightning. If the opponent has such cards, try to draw them out first, or safely place your Inferno Tower where the spell won't hit either the Tower and Inferno. **Zap, Freeze, the Ice Spirit, the Electro Wizard and Lightning will reset the Inferno Tower's damage charge, allowing for an easy opportunity to destroy it. *Wizard + P.E.K.K.A. pushes can easily be countered with the Inferno Tower with an area damage card, as the Inferno Tower will quickly take out the P.E.K.K.A. and a tanky troop like the Knight should be able to take out any support units after the P.E.K.K.A. is gone. Giant Skeletons can distract units and will also deal enough death damage to take out any support units behind the P.E.K.K.A. *It can act as a Zap bait allowing you to play combos that are devastating if left ignored but can easily be countered, such as Ice Spirit + Goblins. *Minions can be used to distract the Inferno Tower effectively if the opponent doesn't have cards that can counter the Minions. However, this can also be countered by Fire Spirits or Wizard. Players will send Minions across the river to distract your Inferno Tower from targeting their tank once they realize you have Inferno Tower, so switch up your Inferno placement so you can successfully counter their push. History *The Inferno Tower was released with Clash Royale's soft launch on 4/1/16. *On 2/2/16, the February 2016 Update decreased the Inferno Tower's lifetime to 45 sec (from 60 sec) and made it slower to re-target enemies by 50%. *On 19/2/16, a Balance Update decreased the Inferno Tower's hitpoints by 6% and lifetime to 40 sec (from 45 sec). *On 3/5/16, the May 2016 Update fixed the "range bug" and decreased the Inferno Tower's range to 6 (from 6.5) but its effective range is unchanged. *On 4/7/16, the Tournaments Update increased the Inferno Tower's hitpoints by 6%. It also gave Zap and Freeze the ability to reset the damage output. *On 1/11/16, the November 2016 Update decreased the Inferno Tower's hitpoints by 6%. *On 9/10/17, the October 2017 Update fixed a bug where the Inferno Tower's damage did not reset after breaking a shield. This change was reverted two days later, on 11/10/17. *On 5/11/18, a Balance Update increased the Inferno Tower's hitpoints by 3%. *On 1/7/19, a Balance Update decreased the Inferno Tower's lifetime by 25% (from 40s to 30s). Trivia *It resembles the level 1 Inferno Tower in single target mode from Clash of Clans. *In Clash Royale, the Inferno Tower cannot be toggled to alternate modes of fire and only targets 1 enemy at a time, while in Clash of Clans it can be toggled to single target or multi target mode, which attacks 5 enemies with constant damage. *The Inferno Tower has the highest damage per second of any card in the game when it reaches its fully charged firing stage. *When it is doing mass damage, the waves around its main beam will get thicker and the tip of the tower will catch on fire. *Out of all cards in the game, the hit speed of the Inferno Tower is second only to the X-Bow with a 0.4-second hit speed versus the X-Bow's 0.25. *The Inferno Tower loses the most health per second, at 70.4. Bear in mind that this does not mean that it has the shortest lifetime. The Goblin Cage has a shorter lifetime, and though it loses less health per second than the Inferno Tower, it has lower health as well. *A stream of thick, black smoke rises from its target. *The damage of the Inferno Tower functions almost the same as the Inferno Dragon. For the first two seconds, it deals 5% damage. For the next two seconds, it burns at roughly 20% damage. After that, it will incinerate the enemy with its full (100%) damage. *The Inferno Tower and the Tesla are the only buildings that can hit air troops. However, the Goblin Hut and the Furnace spawn troops that can hit air troops. *The Inferno Tower is the subject of an Emote. **It is currently the only building card that has its own Emote. **This Emote bears a great resemblance to and is possibly a reference to the Eye of Sauron from The Lord of the Rings. de:Infernoturm es:Torre infernal fr:Tour de l'enfer it:Torre infernale ja:インフェルノタワー ru:Адская башня